Electric motors use electrical energy to produce mechanical energy, very typically through the interaction of magnetic fields and current-carrying conductors. The conversion of electrical energy into mechanical energy by electromagnetic means was first demonstrated by the British scientist Michael Faraday in 1821.
In a traditional electric motor, a central core of tightly wrapped current carrying material (known as the rotor) spins or rotates at high speed between the fixed poles of a magnet (known as the stator) when an electric current is applied. The central core is typically coupled to a shaft which will also rotate with the rotor. The shaft may be used to drive gears and wheels in a rotary machine and/or convert rotational motion into motion in a straight line.
A linear motor may be visualized as a typical electric motor that has been cut open and unwrapped. The “stator” is laid out in the form of a track of flat coils made from aluminum or copper and is known as the “primary” of a linear motor. The “rotor” takes the form of a moving platform known as the “secondary.” When the current is switched on, the secondary glides past the primary supported and propelled by a magnetic field.
Although electric motors have been used for over 150 years, as the world's energy resources grow more scarce, there is a need for more efficient methods and improvements in electrical motors.